


Poklad

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Day 6, Eruri Week 2020, Fluff, Levi thank you, M/M, omg they were roommates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Ještěže ten Erwin toho Levie má.Eruri Week 2020, Day 6: "Levi, thank you"
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Kudos: 5





	Poklad

**Author's Note:**

> Po posledních dvou dnech s trochu depresivnějšími tématy přináším něco naprosto jednoduchého a hezkého, ať se nám to trochu vyváží.

Celá schůze se nehorázně táhla. Erwin přednesl všechny vyžadované informace hned na začátku, vzápětí vyjednal dostatečnou výši dotací na další čtvrtletí a od té doby už se na něj nikdo neobracel. Nutno podotknout, že to bylo před třemi hodinami. Rozhodně patřil k těm schopnějším, co se týkalo tváření se, že se necítí absolutně znuděně a otráveně, ale i on se blížil ke svému limitu. Příkladně rovná záda byla minulostí, na židli znaveně sklouzl o něco níž, když Nile snad po osmé vytrvale opakoval, že ty peníze na rekonstrukci jejich ústředí _opravdu potřebují_. Erwin už chvíli neposlouchal jeho stále se opakující argumenty, dokonce jakoukoliv pozornost přestal i předstírat a z okna sledoval zapadající slunce. Rudý kotouč zacházející mezi všemi těmi červánky za vysokou zeď rozhodně představoval podívanou, která stála za to. Aspoň výhled byl z téhle zasedací místnosti pěkný, když už nic jiného. Ne že by Erwin nebyl zvyklý, schůze tohoto typu, kdy se sešli velitelé všech tří velkých vojenských divizí společně s generálem Zacklym a několika zástupci krále, se pravidelně konaly jednou za tři měsíce. Ta dnešní ale byla obzvlášť náročná. A cítil se ještě vyčerpanější, když si představil tu čtyřhodinovou cestu zpátky na základnu Legie, kterou ještě dnes musel podstoupit. A kdyby jenom to! Tam ho ještě čekala spousta práce, která měla být do zítřka hotová, proto si v Mitras tentokrát nezařídil žádné přespání. Počítal s tím, že dnes v podvečer projde sklady a stáje, provede inventuru a vyplní objednávky na doplnění všech zásob, které potřebovali. To rozhodně nebyla otázka deseti minut. Koutkem oka pošilhával po vedle sedícím Pixisovi a popravdě mu záviděl tu jeho placatku, ze které velitel Posádky během celého tohoto úmorného jednání upíjel.

Kdyby sebou kočár celou dobu tak nepravidelně nekodrcal, Erwin by cestou pravděpodobně usnul. U pozemků Legie vystoupil až před půlnocí. Měsíc v úplňku vysoko na obloze svítil dost na to, aby velitel viděl do tváře dvěma vojákům, kteří měli dnes v noci hlídku, když si s nimi vyměnil pozdravy. Bez zdržování mířil k budově velitelství. Nejradši by si šel rovnou lehnout, ale práce čekala. Ani on však nebyl takový blázen, aby uprostřed noci začal procházet sklady. Hodlal vypsat jen to, o čem už teď věděl, že chybělo, a místo objednávek plánoval vytvořit rozpisy služeb na příští dva týdny, což původně zamýšlel jako práci na zítřek. Měli brzy přijímat letošní várku kadetů, takže si nemohl dovolit dostat se teď s administrativou do skluzu, to by se z toho už nevyhrabal. Jen co za sebou zavřel dveře od své pracovny, začal si svlékat kabát.

„Přesně jak jsem si myslel,“ uchechtl se hluboký hlas zničehonic, až se Erwin polekal.

„Levi,“ vydechl následně. Kapitána bezpečně poznal, přestože z něj proti oknu viděl pouze temnou siluetu zabírající jeho židli. Levi, který měl dosud nohy vytažené nahoru, protože vzhledem k jeho velikosti neměl problém se na židli celý pohodlně schoulit, je spustil dolů, aby se mohl předklonit ke stolu a zapálit jednu svíčku na něm. „Neočekával jsem, že bys snad už spal, ale co děláš tady?“ podivoval se Erwin a několika kroky přešel ke stolu, kabát drže v ruce.

„Bylo mi jasné, že polezeš rovnou sem a ne do postele, i když už je kurva skoro půlnoc,“ odpověděl zamračený Levi. Přes ramena měl přehozenou deku, uniformu vyměnil za obyčejné triko a kalhoty. Erwin se výmluvně usmál. Jeho kapitán ho znal jako své boty.

„Uznávám, že je nejvyšší čas jít si lehnout, ale nutně potřebuju ještě něco dokončit.“

„Oh, myslíš ty objednávky? Nebo rozpisy?“ řekl Levi, otočil dvě hromádky dokumentů – jednu podstatně vyšší než druhou – a obě přisunul na druhou stranu stolu až přímo před Erwina. Ten zmateně svraštil obočí a sklonil zrak do papírů. Všechny byly vypsané Leviovým velkým, ale poměrně úhledným písmem. „Ty myslím můžeš podepsat i ráno, dřív ti je stejně žádný pošťák nevyzvedne.“ Erwin vykuleně prohlédl několik popsaných listů, než se stejně překvapeným pohledem podíval na Levie. Levi si mezitím obul boty, na bosé nohy totiž byla kamenná podlaha vážně studená, a obešel stůl k veliteli. „Tak a teď udělej laskavost ty mně a padej se umýt. Páchneš namyšlenýma pitomcema,“ pobídl ho s nakrčeným nosem a poplácal ho po rameni. Erwin nemohl neposlechnout, když se věci měly takhle. Klidil se rovnou do koupelny.

Když se o půl hodiny později konečně dostavil do jejich společného pokoje, čistý a přichystaný vlézt rovnou do postele, ani ho tolik nepřekvapilo, že Levi nebyl zahrabaný pod peřinou. Z pro Erwina nepochopitelného důvodu spával Levi daleko radši na židli a vždycky mu dalo hodně práce přemluvit ho, aby si šel normálně lehnout, že se tak určitě vyspí daleko líp. Momentálně to však nevypadalo, že by se Levi chystal ke spánku, jen co se Erwin vrátí. Blonďák nemusel mít však ani tak dobrý čich jako Mike, aby cítil vůni bramborové polévky. Nezdálo se mu to. Všiml si misky stojící na stole. Ne u Levie, ale přichystané před volnou židlí. Z pokrmu se slabě kouřilo.

„To je pro mě?“ zeptal se na docela zřejmé, ale nic takového zkrátka nečekal. Levi byl dnes jedno překvapení za druhým.

„Je mi jasné, že jsi dneska nevečeřel,“ prohlásil Levi. A měl pravdu, jak jinak. Erwin naposledy jedl předtím, než začala ta neúměrně dlouhá schůze, od té doby zkrátka nebyla příležitost. Měl hlad, ale ne tak velký, že by původně nepředpokládal, že by ho mohl prostě zaspat. Něco takového podle Levie však zřejmě nepřicházelo v úvahu. A Erwin se musel usmát. Levi se o něj staral naprosto vzorně, přestože vůbec nemusel, a Erwina těšilo, že na něj vážně tolik myslel. Proto místo k jídlu vykročil nejdřív k Leviovi a jak ten tam tak seděl, tak ho prostě objal.

„Levi, děkuju,“ řekl vděčně, zatímco si menšího jemně tiskl ke své hrudi. Prsty mu prohrábl vlasy. „Nejen za tu polévku, ale hlavně za to papírování. Muselo ti to zabrat hodně času. Ale vážně mi to moc pomohlo.“

„No jo, no jo,“ zamumlal Levi a natočil hlavu tak, aby se mohl podívat nahoru Erwinovi do obličeje. „Stačilo řečí, budeš to mít studené. Neohříval jsem to jen tak pro srandu králíkům.“ Erwin se zasmál a políbil Levie na čelo, než ho teda pustil a opravdu si odešel sednout naproti němu k té lákavě vypadající polévce. Přestože Levi mluvil rádoby otráveným tónem, Erwin si nemohl nevšimnout toho letmého úsměvu, co mu teď pohrával na rtech. A že mu slušel.

Levi byl prostě poklad. Erwin si byl jistý, že by bez něj byl naprosto ztracený.


End file.
